Investigators in the electric motor arts have been called upon to significantly expand motor technology from its somewhat static status of many decades. Improved motor performance particularly has been called for in such technical venues as computer design and secondary motorized systems carried by vehicles, for example, in the automotive and aircraft fields. With progress in these fields, classically designed electric motors, for example, utilizing brush-based commutation, have been found to be unacceptable or, at best, marginal performers.
From the time of its early formation, the computer industry has employed brushless d.c. motors for its magnetic memory systems. The electric motors initially utilized for these drives were relatively expensive and incorporated a variety of refinements, for instance as necessitated with the introduction of rotating disc memory. Over the recent past, the computer industry has called for very low profile motors capable of performing in conjunction with very small disc systems and at substantially elevated speeds.
Petersen, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,345, entitled “D.C. Motor with Axially Disposed Working Flux Gap”, issued May 17, 1988, describes a PM d.c. motor of a brushless variety employing a rotor-stator pole architecture wherein the working flux gap is disposed “axially” with the transfer of flux being in parallel with the axis of rotation of the motor. This “axial” architecture further employs the use of field windings which are simply structured, being supported from stator pole core members, which, in turn, are mounted upon a magnetically permeable base. The windings positioned over the stator pole core members advantageously may be developed upon simple bobbins insertable over the upstanding pole core members. Such axial type motors have exhibited excellent dynamic performance and efficiency and, ideally, may be designed to assume very small and desirably variable configurations.
Petersen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,000, entitled “D.C. Motor”, issued Aug. 14, 1990 describes a d.c. motor for computer applications with an axial magnetic architecture wherein the axial forces which are induced by the permanent magnet based rotor are substantially eliminated through the employment of axially polarized rotor magnets in a shear form of flux transfer relationship with the steel core components of the stator poles. The dynamic tangentially directed vector force output (torque) of the resultant motor is highly regular or smooth lending such motor designs to numerous high level technological applications such as computer disc drives which require both design flexibility, volumetric efficiency, low audible noise, and a very smooth torque output.
Petersen et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,474 entitled “D.C. Motor”, issued Jun. 6, 1989, describes a brushless PM d.c. motor in which the permanent magnets thereof are provided as arcuate segments which rotate about a circular locus of core component defining pole assemblies. The paired permanent magnets are magnetized in a radial polar sense and interact without back iron in radial fashion with three core components of each pole assembly which include a centrally disposed core component extending within a channel between the magnet pairs and to adjacently inwardly and outwardly disposed core components also interacting with the permanent magnet radially disposed surface. With the arrangement, localized rotor balancing is achieved and, additionally, discrete or localized magnetic circuits are developed with respect to the association of each permanent magnet pair with the pole assembly.
Petersen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,217, issued Aug. 19, 1997 and entitled “Permanent Magnet D.C. Motor Having Radially-Disposed Working Flux-Gap” describes a PM d.c. brushless motor which is producible at practical cost levels commensurate with the incorporation of the motors into products intended for the consumer marketplace. These motors exhibit a highly desirable heat dissipation characteristic and provide improved torque output in consequence of a relatively high ratio of the radius from the motor axis to its working gap with respect to the corresponding radius to the motors' outer periphery. The torque performance is achieved with the design even though lower cost or, lower energy product permanent magnets may be employed with the motors. See also: Petersen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,796, issued Feb. 23, 1999.
The above-discussed PM d,c, motors achieve their quite efficient and desirable performance in conjunction with a multiphase-based rotational control. This term “multiphase” is intended to mean at least three phases in conjunction with either a unipolar or bipolar stator coil excitation. Identification of these phases in conjunction with rotor position to derive a necessary controlling sequence of phase transitions traditionally has been carried out with two or more rotor position sensors. By contrast, simple, time domain-based multiphase switching has been considered to be unreliable and impractical since the rotation of the rotor varies in terms of speed under load as well as in consequence of a variety of environ mental conditions.
Petersen in application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 10/706,412, filed Nov. 12, 2003, entitled “Multiphase Motors With Single Point Sensing Based Commutation” describes a simplified method and system for control of multiphase motors wherein a single sensor is employed with an associated sensible system to establish reliable phase commutation sequencing.
Over the years of development of what may be referred to as the Petersen motor technology, greatly improved motor design flexibility has been realized. Designers of a broad variety of motor driven products including household implements and appliances, tools, pumps, fans and the like as well as more complex systems such as disc drives now are afforded an expanded configuration flexibility utilizing the new brushless motor systems. No longer are such designers limited to the essentially “off-the-shelf” motor varieties as listed in the catalogues of motor manufacturers. Now, motor designs may become components of and compliment the product itself in an expanded system design approach.
During the recent past, considerable interest has been manifested by motor designers in the utilization of magnetically “soft” processed ferromagnetic particles in conjunction with pressed powder technology as a substitute for the conventional laminar steel core components of motors. So structured, when utilized as a motor stator core component, the product can exhibit very low eddy current loss which represents a highly desirable feature, particularly as higher motor speeds and resultant core switching speeds are called for. As a further advantage, for example, in the control of cost, the pressed powder assemblies may be net shaped wherein many intermediate manufacturing steps and quality considerations are avoided. Also, tooling costs associated with this pressed powder fabrication are substantially lower as compared with the corresponding tooling required for typical laminated steel fabrication. The desirable net shaping pressing approach provides a resultant magnetic particle structure that is 3-dimensional magnetically (isotropic) and avoids the difficulties encountered in the somewhat two-dimensional magnetic structure world of laminations. See generally U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,796 (supra).
The high promise of pressed powder components for motors and generators initially was considered compromised by a characteristic of the material wherein it exhibits relatively low permeability. However, Petersen, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,530, issued Aug. 27, 2000 entitled “D.C. PM Motor With A Stator Core Assembly Formed Of Pressure Shaped Processed Ferromagnetic Particles”, describes an improved architecture for pressed powder formed stators which accommodates for the above-noted lower permeability characteristics by maximizing field coupling efficiencies.
As the development of pressed powder stator structures for electrodynamic devices such as motors and generators has progressed, investigators have undertaken the design of larger, higher power systems. This necessarily has lead to a concomitant call for larger press molded structures. The associated molding process calls for press pressures adequate to evolve requisite material densities to gain adequate electrical properties. To achieve those densities, press pressures are needed in the 40 tons per square inch to 50 tons per square inch range. As a consequence the powdered metal pressing industry suggest that the design of molded parts exhibit aspect ratios (width or thickness to length in the direction of pressing) equal to or less than about 1:5. Thus as the length of stator core component structures increase, their thickness must increase to an extent that a resultant shape becomes so enlarged in widthwise cross section as to defeat the design goal, with attendant loss of both the economies of cost and enhanced performance associated with this emerging pressed powder technology.